


The cursed beast of Little Creek River

by all_4_feels



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur "Big Dick" Morgan, Bad Arthur Morgan, Biting, Bottom Albert Mason, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, Horror, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Mating, Mystery, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Spit As Lube, Supernatural Elements, Top Arthur Morgan, Were-Creatures, Werebear Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_4_feels/pseuds/all_4_feels
Relationships: Albert Mason & Arthur Morgan, Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The cursed beast of Little Creek River

**"It's man so in love with greed, he has forgotten himself and found only appetites."**

* * *

Albert Mason couldn't believe his luck. He had just survived an encounter with a grizzly bear! Well, that was, once he had made it back to his cabin, he reminded himself. There he had been, in the middle of a lavender field, trying to take pictures of some beautiful pronghorn, when suddenly from the midst of the woods there had come storming a huge, brown bear. The growling beast had startled the antelopes, causing them to nearly run him over as he himself had very nearly wet his pants at the sight. Totally convinced that he had been packed off to meet his maker, his surprise had been great indeed when instead of mauling him on the spot, the creature had unexpectedly come to an abrupt stop at the edge of the forest. Frozen in terror, it had taken a moment for his brain to register how the bear had stood up onto its hind legs, and... sniffed the air. Evidently coming to the conclusion that he wasn't worth killing, after all, the beast had then fixed him with a sharp, almost _knowing_ look, and by the time the animal had turned on its tail and sauntered calmly back into the trees, he had been left not only utterly shaken, but also thoroughly confused. 

Cursing that his cabin was so close by, he had snatched his camera and, with his heart hammering away in his chest, ran all the way around the forest, dipping his feet in a nearby river in the hope that it would mislead the bear and his scent wouldn't lead the beast straight back to the place where he was staying. Rushing up to his rented shack, called Vetter's Echo, that sat on a wooded hillside, he managed to spook his horse that was hitched loosely to a tree in front of it. "S-sorry, girl," he stammered, attempting to calm her down. For one fleeting moment he had the irrational thought to take the Morgan into the cabin with him through the back door, but finally resorted to untying her instead. That way she could run away to safety if the bear did come snooping about. Retreating into the cabin with his camera, he pushed the bed against the front door and his desk against the other, hoping that it would be enough to protect him. 

By midnight there had been no sign of the bear. The mare hadn't shown any signs of agitation, either. Perhaps the beast hadn't followed him home, after all. Relieved beyond belief, he was just about to tuck himself in, having spent the rest of the blazing summer day inside revising his photographs and writing about his experiences in the wilderness, including his terrifying brush with death that day, when suddenly there was a short knock on his back door. Startled, his mind immediately supplied that he was about to get robbed. Though there was a road nearby, he wouldn't have expected anyone to come knocking at this time of the hour, if at all. Cursing that he had no manner of firearm with him, nor would he have known how to use it even if he had, he scanned the room desperately for anything to use as protection. Finally resorting to grabbing a broom from the corner, he then slowly approached the door. "H-hello," he called out tentatively, not daring to move the desk just yet. Instead of an answer there was another faint knock, and then more strange silence. "W-what do you want," he pressed, his voice coming out pathetically frail as he tightened his grip on the wooden staff, growing more and more nervous by the second. "Mister? ... M-miss...?" This time there was no knock, but instead a loud 'bang' that shook the whole shack as the stranger suddenly started to beat on the door. "N-n-no! Please, don't," he cried out, horrified and scared out of his mind. Tossing the broom aside, he moved to the end of the desk, pushing it against the rattling door that the stranger now proceeded to slam against with all their weight. He was soon terrified to find out that who- or _what_ ever was trying to get into his cabin possessed inhuman strength as the door quickly gave way underneath their efforts, forcing him to jump aside from behind the sliding desk. The sight that greeted him as the door flew open caused his heart to skip a beat and his breath to hitch in his throat. 

* * *

There, in Albert's doorway, stood a tall and muscular, completely _naked_ man. The softly falling moonlight and the warm, fluttery glow from his candles bounced off their fair, bare skin, giving them a mythical look. The man had long, light brown hair, thick dark beard, and... startlingly, gleaming red eyes. Feeling his heart jump up into his throat, he met the other's piercing gaze. "S-sir, I believe that you are in the wrong-" He had no time to finish the sentence before the man was already in his space, dwarfing him with their superior physique. "Need... mate...," the man grunted, as if as an explanation, their voice sounding oddly jagged and hoarse, as though it hadn't been used for a long time. Before he had a chance to reflect on the meaning of the words, the man shoved him hard in the chest, causing him to fall backwards onto his arse onto the unforgiving wooden floor. "Wha-ah," he cried out in surprise, tears prickling in his eyes at the pain of the impact. "W-wha-," he started again, now angry, but was cut off once more as the man then moved onto him in a mere flash of skin. "Need... mate... Arthur... mate... man," the man repeated, crouching on all fours on top of him, and then started to grapple for his hands that were desperately trying to push the other off of him. He had no idea what the man was going to do to him, but suspected that it was nothing good. "Sir... Please... Get off of me," he pleaded the other man, who paid no heed to his growing panic, quickly getting a hold of his wrists and pinning them to the floor above his head. 'N-no, no, no, no,' he thought, terrified, staring in shock up into the other's seemingly empty, devil-like eyes. What happened next, however, caught him completely off guard. 

Lowering their face into the crook of his neck, the man started to sniff at him. "Man... smell good...," the man rumbled, letting out content little grunts in between inhales. Paralyzed by fear, he couldn't do but lie there and stare up to the dark ceiling, holding his breath. Then he felt something wet touch the side of his neck, and realized with a start that the man was _licking_ him! 'That's _it_ ,' he thought, scandalized, but before he had a chance to give the other man a piece of his mind, he froze again with entirely different kind of dread as he felt something blunt poking into his thigh. Something unmistakably _huge_ , and solid, and warm. Suddenly the man's words made perfect sense. He was about to be violated! "N-no," he cried out, struggling with renewed vigor, trying desperately to get his knees underneath the other man to push them off of him. Apparently annoyed with his resisting, the man let out an angry snarl and pulled away from him, one of their hands letting go of his wrists to pin them down with only one instead, while the other was brought down to force his knees apart. The man then settled astride his lap so that their own knees pressed his thighs to the floor, keeping him spread out and vulnerable, whilst their free hand gripped the front of his navy blue union suit, sending the tiny buttons flying with one swift flick of their powerful wrist. "N-no! Mister, please," he wailed pitifully, mourning at the loss of his protection, the only barrier between himself and the other man. It had been a long, long time since anyone had touched him in this way, and to his absolute abomination he found himself growing hard under the forceful ministrations. The damp heat radiating off of the hard plains of the other's strong, attractively hairy body didn't help for one bit, either. 

"W-w-wait, wait," he stalled, interrupting the other man who was currently busy ripping the remnants of his union suit off his thin shoulders. Since it appeared as though he was about to be taken advantage of by the Devil himself, and by the look of it had no say in the matter, he figured that he might as well try to take whatever little enjoyment he could from this rare occasion. "C-could we do it on the bed, at least?" The other man seemed to pause at this, and ponder over his words. "Bed... for human," the man grunted at last, and let out an inward bark, almost like a snide laugh, continuing with their less than considerate undressing. "Y-yes," he faltered, taking a chance and slipping one of his hands free from the other's loosened hold to gently cup their face. "A-a-and we are both very much human... At least... I think so?" At this the other man let out a full-blown guffaw. "Arthur... no human... Arthur... _bear_!" Swatting his hand away, the man then grabbed him by the arms and flipped him onto his stomach, causing him to yelp in surprise and let out an 'oof' as the wind was momentarily knocked out of him. It took a moment for him to register that the man was stripping him of the rest of his cover, pulling it down his back and off his arms, over the curve of his arse and finally yanking it off his feet before tossing over onto the floor. Now completely exposed to the cool night air, he shivered before he felt the other man leaning into him, the warmth of their front making the fine hairs on his back stand on end. Reassuming their grip on his wrists, which he to his endless shame now allowed without resistance, the man then pressed their hot, chapped lips to the back of his neck, proceeding to place a trail of passionate kisses across his bird-like shoulder blades and down the line of his arching back. Every once in a while the kisses were replaced by possessive nibbles and bites that were followed by almost involuntary-sounding growls that were torn from the man's throat, as though they were unwillingly alternating between man and beast. Finally the man moved back up to bite down onto the back of his neck and let go of his wrists in order to grab his arse instead, pulling the cheeks apart and rutting between them with their scalding, rock hard length. Completely humiliated, he stared at a distant spot on the gray log wall as the other man continued to take their pleasure from his lithe body. 

* * *

When the blunt mushroom tip of the other's erection poked against Albert's entrance, the panic made a fresh comeback in his mind. He-... he wasn't _prepared_! There was _no way_ that that _thing_ was going to fit inside of him! "P-p-please," he begged, trying to turn in the tight grip to look at the other man. "L-let me at least use something-" The mischievous, downright wicked grin that he got in return both terrified him and went straight down to his own groin. Without a word the man suddenly let go and moved off of him, crouching at his feet to give him just enough space to get up. "Bed," the man then ordered as he turned to look at them questioningly, hesitantly getting up onto his hands and knees. This was his window of opportunity, he then realized with a start. He could either try to run away, or... Keeping his eyes on the other man he slowly got up onto his feet and stood up, hands raised in a gesture of peace before turning towards the small single bed by the front door. However, before he had a chance to lie down, the other man launched forward and caught him by one of his ankles, causing him to stumble onto the bed with his face buried into the sheets and arse raised high up in the air. A startled yelp escaped his lips, but before he could heave himself upright, the other man had moved behind him and gripped him by the back of his neck, pressing him into the mattress. "Arthur... know... Man... stay," the man growled in a low, warning tone, giving him a rough push before letting go entirely. And he did. As much as he was afraid... he was also curious, of what the man would do. Besides, his body was reminding him of its own needs. The other's domineering advances had awakened something in him, something that he had thought to have been long dead. An _instinct_ , almost, something entirely primitive, an unmet urge to be claimed, to be owned by someone more powerful. 

A wet touch to his anus brought him back from his traitorous thoughts. 'Good _God_ ,' he realized with a little delay, flushing bright red in embarrassment. 'He's licking me... _down there_!' The other man had knelt down behind him and grabbed his protruding arse, pried his cheeks apart and was now lavishing his hole with long, languid sweeps of their hot tongue. Overwhelmed by the foreign sensation, he gripped the blanket and held on for dear life as the strange, wholly novel pleasure made him feel weak in the knees. Soon the small cabin was filled by the sounds of obscene slurps as the other man continued to feast upon his backside, and his own aborted whimpers and moans as he bit down onto the thick material beneath him to prevent himself from humiliating himself any further. The quiet nickering of his horse outside somehow made the whole situation even more real. The other man, however, didn't seem to approve of his attempt at discretion. "Man make noise," the man growled, irritated, suddenly pulling away and giving him a sharp slap across one bare arse cheek. Yelping in surprise, he couldn't stop the low groan that then escaped from his lips, following the loud 'smack' that was like the crack of a lightning in the calm space. The reprimand did things to him that he didn't want to admit. Still recovering from the shock, he barely registered the slick tip of a finger probing against his entrance, and before he had a chance to realize what was happening, it had already slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Though this wasn't his first time practicing sodomy, not by far, the feeling was still a little weird every time. The preparation was swift and rather rough, he could tell by the harsh panting that the man behind him was getting impatient. Quickly the one digit was replaced by two, and then three, and when the man finally pulled them all out, he shivered in equal fear and anticipation of what was to come. 

"Need... mate... Need... to breed...," he heard the other man grunting to themselves as they grabbed his hips, roughly pulling him closer. It was almost as if the man was indeed possessed by some animalistic drive. Then he felt the tip of their massive cock brush against his hole, and froze, his breath getting caught in his throat. He had barely time to brace himself before the other man pushed into him and without further ado buried themselves all the way to the hilt, tearing a shocked cry from his lips and forcing him to grip the blanket with white knuckles as hot tears gathered into his eyes at the unforeseen, unbearable pain. He barely registered the other man letting out a satisfied growl behind him. It was _too big_ and it hurt _too much_! "Aah! W-w-w-wait-wait-wait-," he cut in as he felt the man tightening their grip on him and shifting even closer in preparation to start pounding into him. However, despite his pleas he was given no time to adjust and to his absolute horror he found himself unable to do anything but to hold on as the other man jumped straight into a punishing pace, letting out excited groans and making the bed bang against the wall as they fucked into him with wild abandon. Legs trembling and hands fisted in the sheets, he couldn't hold back the tears that now flowed freely down his bearded cheeks and the tortured wails that were ripped out of him at the brutal handling. Then the man readjusted his hips, and the next plunge changed his experience entirely. Instead of a cry of pain, a long moan of pleasure now escaped from his mouth as the other man managed to hit something inside of him _just right_ , something familiar that sent countless little sparks of pure bliss shooting all around his nervous system. A dark, amused chuckle was heard behind him, and then there were sharp teeth digging into his skin as the other man bit down hard onto his shoulder, continuing to piston repeatedly and without mercy into that one particular, _perfect_ spot within him. 

* * *

Albert's body was on fire from the mixture of pleasure and pain, and his mind reeled at the thought of being claimed in such a bestial way. His own cock had filled out once more and was now digging into the mattress from the force of the other's rapid, powerful thrusts. The wet, outright lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh was deafening in the humid, constricted room. "A-Arthur," he moaned bashfully despite himself, cheeks turning scarlet from the shame. That must have awakened something in the other man, as they came to a sudden halt, prying their startlingly sharp teeth from the indents that they had carved into the skin on his shoulder. The man then pulled out of him completely and grabbed him by the waist, spinning him around on the bed as though he weighted nothing at all. Landing onto his back with a surprised yelp, he was now faced with the other man who pulled him closer and without further delay plunged straight back into his channel, reassuming their grueling pace. Hastily grasping the blanket next to his head for support, he chanced a hesitant glance at his assailant. Fully taking in the other's appearance for the first time, his breath got caught up in his throat. 

The man was _magnificent_. Glowing red eyes were nailed to his own as they fucked him with all the strength of their broad, muscular body. Short grunts escaped from their mouth on every thrust, occasionally baring their long, large canines. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of their face and disappeared into their beard before coming out again down the line of their neck and pooling in the hollow between their collarbones before continuing its journey down to the planes of their well-developed pecs where it merged into the thin sheen that covered their body from head to toe as they worked. He couldn't take his eyes off of the way their glistening skin glimmered in the candle light, the way their hard muscled flexed and fluttered underneath it in time with their motions. Their golden chest hair was damp and darkened with perspiration and his gaze followed the trail of short fur, taking note of the dusky pink nipples that were hardened by arousal, down to their distinct abs and belly button, and all the way to the darker patch surrounding their groin, to the point where they were connected, where their thick, veiny, purpling staff continued to pound into him. 

"Oh, _God_ ," he wailed at the sight, giving up his vice grip on the blanket to reach out to his own significantly smaller, but nonetheless engorged cock. He could tell that the other man was getting close by the way their movements turned more erratic. "Oh, Arthur," he moaned as he wrapped his hand around his own hot, weeping flesh, starting to pump it in rhythm with the other's thrusts. "Man... name...," the man suddenly grunted, squeezing their eyes shut as they pulled him impossibly closer, practically bending him in half. It took a moment for him to register the words, not to mention the meaning behind them from the middle of the haze of pleasure. "A-Albert," he gasped, closing his own eyes as well and quickening his strokes as he felt oddly touched and even more turned on by this new connection. He could feel his climax approaching, it was coming like a tidal wave. 

"Albert... mate... Arthur... m- _mate_ -," the other man groaned, and then an animalistic yowl was ripped out of their throat as they gave a few last, downright violent thrusts before coming inside of him with a blow. The feeling of being filled to the brim by the other's hot seed did it for him as well, and with a helpless, whimpered moan of his own he threw his head back, coming all over his chest and stomach, even getting some into his beard and onto his face. The orgasm very nearly knocked him out, a testament to how much he had needed this, how much he had _craved_ for this, despite his initial protests. By the time he had somewhat regathered his wits, the other man had already pulled out of him and moved quickly towards the gaping back door. "W-w-wait," he called after them before he could stop himself. The man came to a halt at the doorway, turning halfway to look at him with a guarded expression, and catching his breath again. Gosh, the man was indeed a sight to behold. "W-will... will you be back," he heard himself ask, despite his better judgement. Straightening their tall frame, the grin that the man flashed him was positively devilish. "Summer long," they hinted triumphantly, and then with a mere flash of skin they disappeared into the night. 

* * *

In the morning Albert found a trail of large footprints leading away from his cabin that were, curiously enough, followed by the huge paw marks of a bear, and once he was able to sit down again without crying out, he wrote all about the night when he had met the Devil at Little Creek River. 


End file.
